


Mischief Romance

by orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Character Death, Daddy Kink, Dominant Valerius (The Arcana), Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Masturbation, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Light Sadism, M/M, Magic, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Relationship(s), Rough Oral Sex, Roughness, Sad Ending, Sleepy Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Lucio (The Arcana), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A mischievous magician is caught roaming the palace looking for trouble. When caught by Count Lucio and Consul Valerius, she has two options. Execution by hanging, or become a permanent servant for them. Once the decision is made, Lucio and Valerius must contain their feelings for her as well as their feelings for themselves. Through a series of love, anger, betrayal, and obsession, the magician's life is solely in the hands of two of the most powerful people in Vesuvia.
Relationships: Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio/Valerius (The Arcana), Lucio/Valerius (The Arcana)/Reader, Valerius (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've written on this website and I'm quite excited to see how it turns out. I'm not sure how many chapters it will be but boy is it gonna be a rollercoaster of emotions. Enjoy!

It had been a rather quiet day in Vesuvia today. The palace had no public concerns to mend to, nor any drama at the palace itself for anyone to bicker over. All the courtiers and workers and anyone else living at the palace were all busy with their own errands. Volta had gotten into the kitchen for the seventh time today to replenish her famine. Vlastomil was out in the garden tending to his precious worms. Valdemar was in their office testing out which medical instruments would be the best for slicing a human body up in record breaking time. Vulgora was off somewhere smashing precious vases and other fragile articles in substitute of humans. Countess Nadia was out on the balcony keeping watch for any shenanigans happening in the gardens while collecting her own thoughts. Count Lucio had just finished getting dressed for the day as Valerius barged in.

"Good morning Count. Or should I say good afternoon?" Valerius scowled at Lucio who turned to his clock and noticed the time saying 1:56 pm.

Lucio gave Valerius a sleepy grin as he held both arms out in a shrugging fashion "I guess Noddy forgot to awake me for the day."

"It's amusing how you are a full grown man in your late thirties and yet you still need your wife to wake you up in the morning. If I didn't know any better I'd say a five year old child was ruling Vesuvia." Valerius took a long sip of his wine, waiting for Lucio to respond.

Just as Lucio was about to open his mouth to rebuttal, a loud crash was heard throughout the palace. Valerius's disappointed expression quickly changed to a confused one as he peered out of Lucio's room to find who was making all the ruckus. He saw nothing but the noise of smashing and cackling continued.

"Oh Gods how many times have I told Vulgora not to cause an uproar inside the palace!" Lucio averted his eyes to the hallway in which Valerius was still looking out in.

"I'm afraid Vulgora's not in the palace at the moment Count. They're outside." Valerius corrected Lucio.

Volta came running down the hall with an abundance of sweets overflowing in her arms. "Oh dear, It's terrible! There's an intruder in the palace! Someone save the food!" Valerius and Lucio had little time to stop Volta as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

Valerius stepped out of Lucio's room and speed walked down the hall. Lucio followed in worry, though he felt safe knowing Valerius was there with him. Valerius stopped abruptly as they both saw a figure run past them. Almost silhouette-like. Valerius picked up his pace as did Lucio. With every turn, they got closer and closer to the intruder. Sparks of magic could be seen flying through the air and evaporating quickly. Valerius and Lucio were now running to catch the intruder, shocked that no one in security was noticing this. Once they turned back to the same hallway they started at. They found the intruder.

"Stop!" Valerius shouted and surprisingly, the intruder stopped dead in their tracks. As Valerius and Lucio got a closer look they finally made out the features of the intruder. A strange outfit consisting of a thin black dress which seems to have lost its petticoat, along with tattered fishnet tights and no shoes whatsoever. The intruders h/l, h/c hair was shining under the palace lights. She turned slowly to meet the eyes of Valerius and Lucio and once she did, all the color drained from Valerius's red wine and converted to his face as Lucio's pale cheeks turned a hot orange.

 _"My Gods"_ they both thought in unison _"She's gorgeous"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect to post the second chapter on the same day as the first chapter but school was cancelled cuz of coronavirus so I've got plenty of time on my hands

Valerius coughed and transformed his expression back to its usual scowl while his wine went back to its usual mahogany color. Lucio shook himself out of his trance and gave the intruder an angry glare.

"Your wine changes colors." The intruder said randomly.

"Silence!" Valerius snapped "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"You have no right to be in my place of business!" Lucio angrily yelped.

"I didn't know chasing an innocent girl around a big palace like a game of tag was considered business."

"Answer my questions this instant! I don't like to be kept waiting." Valerius's explosion of rage made Lucio jump.

The intruder sighed "If you insist." She said rolling her eyes "My name is MC."

 _"MC,"_ Valerius thought to himself, repeating her name over and over again in his head until it didn't even sound like a name anymore _"her name is just as divine as she is"_

"Your wine is changing color again." MC said blankly.

Valerius snapped out of his daydream and furiously crushed his wine glass in his hand. It was difficult to tell whether or not his hand was bleeding from the impact as the wine was very similar in color "Don't you think I know that you foolish girl!?"

"Are you ok?" MC asked all of a sudden now worried about Valerius's hand.

"I will be once we punish you."

MC sputtered "Punish me? For what? I did nothing wrong!"

Lucio started counting on his fingers the number of reasons as to why she should've been punished "You broke into my palace, you caused a ruckus right when I woke up, you argued with us, and if I don't punish you soon I might fall in love with you."

MC and Valerius looked at Lucio stunned. Did he really just say that? Of course he did. He always had a tendency to speak what was on his mind at that very moment. No matter how inappropriate it was.

Valerius rolled his eyes and turned back over to MC "For a crime like this, the only acceptable form of punishment would be a public execution by hanging,"

MC's eyes widened in horror "No no no! Please! There must be another form of punishment you can give me! One that doesn't involve dying in front of everyone in the entire town!" MC clasped her hands together and stared up at Valerius with pleading eyes. Valerius was enjoying this quite a bit to say the least.

Valerius finally gave in "Perhaps I shouldn't give you such a harsh punishment. I couldn't imagine what I would be like for your family to be watching."

"Oh uh-" MC suddenly turned quiet. It took a while for her to start speaking again "that's not what I was worried about. I don't have a family."

"And why not?" Lucio said attempting the sound sympathetic.

"When I was a little girl, my parents and brothers went away on a trip. They never told me where they were going or when they'd be coming back. They just told me that they'd be back soon and that I'd need to live with my grandma for some time. Three weeks passed and my grandma became really sick. We didn't have enough money to go to the doctors so I was her only hope. She died and I didn't have anymore family to take care of me. I buried her myself in her backyard, and continued to live at her house and take care of myself up until about a year ago when I was 17."

"Why did you leave?"

"I received a letter from a friend of my parents. In the letter they told me that the real reason my parents left was because they didn't have the money to live in Vesuvia and raise three boys and a girl. They only had enough money to raise maximum three kids and wanted to move back to their hometown to become farmers just like their parents were when they were younger. Obviously, considering my dad never wanted to have a girl and always told me how much a mistake I was, my mom begrudgingly agreed with my dad to leave me here."

"Why begrudgingly?"

"My mom loved me with all her heart. My mother herself had seven brothers and never really had that many chances to bond with a female family member. When I was born she was so happy she held me in her arms for hours and hours and hours. My dad was so mad to find out I was a girl that he ran away with my brothers and didn't come back until I was two years old. The first time I met him wasn't pleasant. At all. I just can't believe my mom actually listened to my dad and ran away without telling me. No wonder she had tears in her eyes when she was saying goodbye to me." MC began to sob lightly. Her breaths were out of sync and and her chest rose greatly every time she inhaled shakily.

Valerius and Lucio were posed at an awkward stance. Not even five minutes ago they were ready to bring the ropes out and kill this girl just because she was roaming around in their house, and now she's explaining her entire life story to them as if they were the most trustworthy people in all of Vesuvia.

"It's a very unfortunate life you've had dear." Valerius said nervously swishing the wine in his glass "Now, if I'm hearing you correct, you have no family to go home to? At all?"

MC wiped away her tears "Correct Consul."

Valerius looked over at Lucio quickly, then back to MC "I guess...you've suffered enough punishment in your personal life. But it would be morally shocking of me to just let you go without giving you what you deserve. I'm not usually one for compromises but I have one in place for you."

"Yes, please, anything. I'll do anything for you. Anything you want. I'm not picky."

Valerius bit his lip and inhaled deeply. To see a girl below him, begging for him to give her any punishment he wants to give her. He discreetly clutched onto his stomach, trying to contain the most intense butterflies he'd ever felt. He cleared his throat "If you are that desperate enough to do anything to not be hanged, than you have one other option. You will be Lucio and I's personal servant. You will do whatever we want, when we want and you must obey us. Since you have no family to go home to, we'll let you live with us at the palace. But just because you are getting the opportunity to live in a palace as grand as this one doesn't mean you'll be living a life of relaxation and luxury 24/7. You'll be working day and night to satisfy Me and Lucio's needs. We will determine when your serving sentence is up and afterwards, you can go back to a life of mischief and trouble. Do you accept the deal?"

MC beamed at Valerius and Lucio "Oh yes! Of course I do! Thank you for letting me live!" MC threw herself into Valerius's arms and this time Valerius was glad that she couldn't see the wine change color. MC broke their hug and threw herself into Lucio's arms. Lucio's smirk was difficult to hide as he discreetly smelled y/n's luscious hair, embracing their delicious scent.

"Alright," Lucio said grinning from ear to ear at MC "first order of business is to go to my room and wait there for me. I must notify Countess Nadia and the other courtiers of your arrival. Then we can have the tailors make you a new outfit."

"Not to mention give her a pair of shoes." Valerius added slyly.

"Go along now." Lucio guided MC to his room and closed the door, giving not only her but himself and Valerius enough privacy to talk about what just happened.

"Good Gods Valerius," Lucio said wiping his forehead "It's like an angel has fallen from the heavens and made it's way over to me. Who knew I'd be so lucky, my good Consul?"

"Don't get your hopes up. You must remember you are a married man. If anything, MC will be in the upmost care in my hands."

Lucio eyed Valerius up and down. Valerius glared at him uncomfortably "Valerius, you are one naive man if you think MC will be yours. Remember, she's both of our servants. And I'm all open if you're willing to fight me for her. But for now, we must learn to share, Val." Lucio toyed with his braid and draped it off of his shoulder, letting it fall and sway side to side behind his back. Lucio walked off to go find Nadia and the other courtiers, while Valerius just stood there, trying to comprehend what has just happened not just with Lucio but with his so called new servant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dance is canceled for 2 weeks :( but on the bright side it'll give me even more time to update this story


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Nadia responded with a mixture of confusion and anger "You simply cannot be serious."

"Noddy, baby I don't see the problem here."

"The problem is you let a random girl from the streets come into our palace and almost wreck the entire place and now you've offered her a job as you and the Consul's personal servant."

"To be fair, Valerius was the one who made the offer and she was more than happy to accept it."

"What even is this girl's name?"

"MC."

Nadia relaxed her face a little bit "Not a bad name. It sounds quite regal if I must say so myself."

"So you approve of her?" Lucio said wrapping his arms around Nadia's waist.

"We must host a meeting. I have plenty of questions to ask her and if I dont organize them, I'll go crazy. Go get the other courtiers and tell them to meet me in the conference room along with MC." Nadia slithered out of Lucio's grip and trotted off to the conference room, not even looking back.

Lucio gathered the other courtiers along with y/n and guided them all to the conference room. Valerius was already in there, sitting to the right of Nadia. He beamed when he saw MC walk in still in the clothes he had originally met her in.

"Sit right down next to me darling." Lucio grabbed MC's hand and guided her to sit directly next to him.

"So," Nadia started looking rather joyous to be meeting MC "you are MC. My husband and my Consul's new servant."

"Correct Countess."

"Now before we introduce you to our courtiers I must ask: how did you get past security and enter the palace?"

MC lightly chuckled "Long story short, I put a sleeping spell on the guards outside and simply pulled the keys from their pockets to open the door."

"And what made you want to come into my palace and wreck it?"

"See that's where we're misinterpreting the situation. I didn't originally come to the palace to 'wreck it' per se but rather I came here because my friend was curious as to just how high tech the security would be at the palace. She wanted to see how far I could go with making noise and acting out of control before someone actually caught me. I must say I'm a tad bit disappointed that it took Count Lucio and Consul Valerius so long to find me. You should really invest in some greater security."

Nadia huffed her nostrils and inhaled deeply "I see." She said slowly "Well perhaps now that I know the reason for all of this I guess we can introduce you to our courtiers." Nadia averted her gaze to Volta "This is procurator Volta, she's in charge of the city's food."

MC turned over to Volta who was shoveling pastries into her mouth which she stole from the kitchens yet again, leaving crumbs everywhere "Oh so pleasant to meet you. I was so terrified when I first saw you. You won't steal any of my food won't you dear?"

MC chuckled "I think you won't have to worry."

Volta smiled at her, exposing her rotted teeth covered in jam.

Nadia continued "This is praetor Vlastomil, he's the magistrate for Vesuvia."

"It's great to have a new worker in the palace. I must show you my magnificent worm collection sooner or later!"

"This is Ponitfex Vulgora, they mostly just enjoy being violent and destructive."

"I could show you all different kinds of ways to smash a body if you're interested."

MC looked at them a little strangely.

"And last but not least, Quaster Valdemar, the head physician of the palace."

Valdemar sniffed the air and eyed y/n up and down repeatedly "You smell very tender and healthy. You would the perfect subject for me to experiment on. Whaddya say?"

MC backed up into Lucio's chest "Um no thank you."

The rest of the meeting was something of a haze to MC. Nadia began to babble about the rules she must follow, her work hours, complaints about needing to find her a bedroom and adding an extra seat at the dinner table from now on, and so on. MC hardly paid attention. Neither did Lucio or Valerius. They both seemed to be in their own state while MC had to endure their constant teasing.

Lucio's cold hand rested on top of MC's thigh, though she paid no attention to it at first. It wasn't until his hand squeezed tighter and tighter that MC was on the verge of yelping in pain. Her thigh was red and scratched and had Lucio squeezed any harder she would've started to bleed. Lucio slowly but surely brought her dress up until it reached just below her hips. She tried to pull it back down so none of the courtiers sitting directly next to her would notice, but Lucio refused to let that happen. Valerius, who was sitting across from MC brought his couture heels to rub up against her leg. He stared at her with a cheeky look on his face as he took a long skip of his wine. Lucio crept his hand closer and closer up MC's thigh. It was getting so close, too close. Lucio's hand was warm and almost sweating by the time it reached its desired destination. The sensation that brought chills down MC's spine didn't last long as Nadia interrupted all three of their trances with a simple question.

"Am I clear?"

Everyone nodded and obliged in unison.

"Good. Dinner should be ready in about three hours-"

"Oh what an awfully long wait! I don't know if I'll survive by then!" Volta interrupted in a shrill tone

"You'll be just fine Volta, I can assure you." Nadia rubbed at her temples "As for you MC, we should certainly contact the tailors to make you a new outfit before dinner. You must be feel uncomfortable in that outfit, it looks like it's been through hell and back. We don't have any spare rooms to give you at the moment so I guess the most reasonable option would be to sleep with Valerius for tonight. If you're ok with it."

MC looked over at Valerius who was trying to hide a gracious grin behind his wine glass and swallowed her own breath "It's fine with me." She said a bit hoarsely.

"Splendid. We've all met and it's now official that you'll be working here for us. Well, specifically Lucio and Valerius. I will commute with you at dinner. Meeting over." Nadia stood up from the table and went to continue her duty of sitting on the balconies. She needed the relaxation of sitting in the balcony swing and peering over her lovely garden more than ever. The courtiers quickly toppled from their seats to get back to their duties as well. Lucio, Valerius, and MC were the only ones left at the table.

"What the hell was that?" MC said rather upset.

"I was just having fun time with you at the table." Lucio fiddled with his fingers trying to look innocent.

"I'm not your sex slave." MC said staring Lucio down.

Valerius coughed "Ahem. I think you're forgetting our little deal, you silly girl."

Y/n looked at him in confusion "Wha-what deal?"

"You're now officially our personal servant. You are required to do whatever we want, when we want, however we want it. And you can't refuse. Unless you'd like to be killed tomorrow."

"I would think long and hard before trying to disobey us y/n. You're too cute to hang." Lucio booped MC's nose and they both walked out of the conference room whispering to each other a conversation that MC could not decipher. The realization finally hit her that Lucio and Valerius did not want her to perform tasks for them like a maid or personal assistant would usually perform. They wanted her to pleasure them and satisfy their devilish desires. They wanted to keep her as their own for the rest of their lives.

 _"Well,"_ MC thought to herself smirking and folding her arms over her chest _"two can play at that game."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if I made Nadia sound kind of like an asshole in this chapter, I love Nadia but it would only make sense for her to sound a tad but selfish in this chapter since her husband's falling for a reckless servant :/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some delicious Valerius smut ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Also this is my first time writing and actually publishing smut so I literally don't know what I'm doing, all I know is I'm trying my best

Dinner at the palace was something foreign to MC. It was the best tasting dinner she had ever had surrounded by the most amount of people who now cared about her. The courtiers were quickly growing fond of MC as was Nadia. She didn't have to listen to her father belittle her so much she'd be running from the table in tears while her brothers ate the rest of her food not giving a damn about their sister's feelings. Lucio and Valerius sat on opposite sides of MC, bringing their teasing to a minimum.

"How's the food MC?" Nadia asked.

"It's perfect, one of the best I've ever had."

Nadia looked confused "Really? I was afraid you'd notice that the cooks made this well done instead of medium rare like I specifically asked. I don't understand how they interpreted what I said to well done."

"Well you never really make any sense anyway, do ya?" Lucio said giving Nadia a cheeky grin. Nadia growled at him and he looked back at his plate of food in fear.

As dinner came to end, Nadia subsequently looked up at the grandfather clock on the other side of the dining hall "Goodness, dinner ended quite late today. How are you feeling MC?"

MC tried to stifle a yawn "A bit tired."

"Just as I suspected." Valerius said standing up rather abruptly from his chair and grabbing hold of MC's wrist "I'm also tired as well so y/n and I shall be heading to bed now. Whatever any of you have to say to me or MC can wait till tomorrow morning. Goodnight." Valerius rushed out of the dining hall, dragging MC with him. He didn't say a single word to her as they both made their way to Valerius's room

Valerius began undoing his braid and, smirking at MC he said "I put your robes on the bed. You can get changed now if you wish to go to bed soon."

"In front of you?" MC asked, flustered.

"Why of course." Valerius responded, slowly but surely, taking off his heels and unbuttoning the shirt that he wore under his black shawl "Since you're my servant now it only makes sense for you to get comfortable with me now. You're gonna be doing a lot of things you didn't find comfortable before." Valerius stepped closer into MC's view, she looked up at him with puppy eyes "Am I clear?" He says. The firmness in his voice is enough to make MC go crazy.

"Yes Consul." She responds.

"Hm," Valerius says unamused, already stripping down entirely and stepping into his own robes "I don't like the sound of that. I would like you to call me... Daddy."

MC looked at him shocked "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, now get dressed into your robes. Quickly, daddy's waiting."

"Yes daddy." MC whispered reluctantly. As she changed and got into her robes, Valerius watched her the entire time. He thought of thoughts so lewd even he felt embarrassed to be thinking them. His libido grew stronger yet he was nervous. He had this marvelous girl whose job it was to do anything for him, and yet, he was frightened. He didn't know how to approach the situation.

"I'm all dressed." MC said, breaking his train of thought.

"Come into bed now darling." He patted the empty space next to him. MC crawled in and she was now smirking, almost giggling. Valerius scowled at her but ignored it and turned off the lights "Goodnight MC." He remarked, facing away from her.

MC wrapped her arms around him, her right hand resting on his heaving chest and her left hand resting particularly close to a spot Valerius certainly did not expect her to touch.

"Goodnight daddy." She half-moaned half-sighed into his neck.

Valerius bolted upright, his startled face nothing but pitch black in the entirely dark room "What are you doing?"

MC chuckled "What? I'm going to sleep."

"I did not order you to cuddle me."

"You know you like it." MC ran her hands up and down Valerius's sides which made him squirm "C'mon daddy, lie back down."

Valerius reluctantly obliged. This time he faced MC. She wrapped both arms around his thin waist and raised her leg up to lay on top of him.

She reached her hands up and down to rub at his back. She stopped her hand as it reached his backside and giggled "No underwear tonight, daddy?"

Valerius had finally had enough. He flipped MC over so her back faced him, one hand groping her breasts as the other shoved in between her legs, toying with her clit. MC let out a very loud gasp and shuddered under his touch "I should say the same for you, you naughty girl."

MC whimpered as Valerius's long slender fingers teased her entrance. His other hand playing with her nipples. She squirmed and tried to wriggle away from his touch but he was stronger. 

"What's the matter darling? I thought you wanted this."

MC huffed trying to come up with the right words. Her brain was so cloudy she forgot how to speak properly "I-I do- I w-want yo-you to..."

"You want me to what?" Valerius inserted his fingers deep into her, she was dripping wet for him already.

MC huffed even more "I w-want you inside me."

"But, I'm already inside you. Did u not notice my fingers?" Valerius chuckled into MC's neck.

"I want more!"

"Tell me what else more you want. I'm not a mind reader."

"I want your cock, daddy." She whimpered.

"That's what I like to hear." He moaned into her neck. He pulled MC's robes up and teased her entrance with his throbbing member. Her little whines filled the room and sounded like music to Valerius's ears. She pushed him back and laid down on her back, grabbing his hips and pushing them closer to her spread legs "So needy." Valerius groaned "Are you a good girl?"

MC nodded hastily while Valerius pushed further and further into her. Slowly inching his way until his entire cock was engulfed inside of MC. She let out a sigh of relief as Valerius pulled back almost all the way and slammed into her again. Each thrust making her yelp louder than before.

"Be a good girl and shut up for daddy." Said Valerius as he stuck his long slender fingers into her mouth and made her suck. She happily obliged, spilling out a few baby moans here and there but for the most part being a good girl for daddy Val.

Each pound and thrust shook the bed, leaving MC bubbling with pleasure. Valerius whined weakly, feeling himself build higher and higher towards his great release. His face twitched as he stared down at this gorgeous bundle of joy below him, swimming in silk sheets and throwing her head back as blurts and drawls of his name fell sweetly from her lips. _His name._ It was almost too much for Valerius to handle. He wanted to cum so bad, to fill her up to the brim and claw at her hips as he did so. Pull himself close to her until there was no space left in between them, sweaty bodies sticking to each other while he nuzzled his face into her neck, squeezing his eyes shut and wailing her name for the whole palace to hear who was giving him the most immense pleasure he's ever had in his life. He couldn't take it anymore. Thrusting harder and faster, he slowly brought himself close to MC. Skin to skin. His lips tickled her ear.

"Can you be a good girl and let daddy finish in you?" He whispered, his warm breath making MC shudder as her nerves tightened.

"Yes daddy." She responded breathless, both hands grabbed at his ass, holding him in close and not wanting to let go. Had she grasped a little tighter, her nails would've pierced through the skin.

MC's moans nearly synced with Valerius as he pounded into her, his muscles tensing endlessly and the thin coat of sweat on his back glistening more than before. Valerius's last final moan before exploding inside of MC was choked. He stiffened his entire body, mouth gaping wide and eyes solid shut. Biting into MC's soft throat furiously. Her hands tenderly kneading his ass as he rides out his high inside of her. His desperate moans turn into huffs and gasps for air as his entire body collapsed onto MC. None of them said anything for a while, just listening to the sound of their panting and rhythmic heartbeats slowing down to a normal pace.

"Is there anything else you'd like daddy?" MC finally spoke, feeling fuller than ever with Valerius's now semi-hard cock still resting inside of her.

"Pull up the covers for me darling, I can't go to sleep cold." Valerius slurred. Every word seemed to connect like string.

MC pulled up the covers so they were both nice and cozy.

"Now go to sleep. You've been a very good girl on your first night here." Valerius nibbled under MC's ear, putting her at ease.

"Thank you daddy." She said, shutting her eyes and drifting off to sleep. Oh how she loved working here. She couldn't wait to see what her future here would unveil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAT apologies for not updating in a while, me and my friend got caught up in a lil project we've been working on to keep ourselves busy


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you've probably noticed I changed all the "y/n" to "MC" cuz i wasn't sure what it should've been when i started writing this fic but now I know lolz
> 
> Upcoming Lucio smut in this chapter 三三ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

MC had awoken the next morning feeling rather lightheaded. The sound of birds chirping outdoors and Valerius' faint snore calmed down her pulsing head a bit, as sunbeams peered through the lavish curtains that covered the large window leading to his balcony. MC quietly crept out of bed so as to not wake up the tranquil looking Consul and made her way over to the balcony. Her robes draped off of her shoulders just enough to show a teasing amount of her upper half. The summer air was the perfect temperature for MC, not too hot with a nice breeze to cool down her body which was still heated and sticky with sweat from last night. She rested her head on her hands as she closed her eyes. Breathing in the nice, fresh air, she almost didn't notice that someone had come into the room uninvited.

The sound of heels being muffled by the velvet carpet flooring did not last long as they clicked loudly on the marble floor of the balcony. A cold hand made its way to MC's shoulder, an inhumane hand. MC turned around and was greeted by the Count, she could tell he had just woken up very recently. He was only half dressed, wearing his usual tight white pants and knee length high heels, with no shirt. His face was makeup-less and sleepy looking. 

"Good morning, doll." Lucio said, grabbing both of MC's hands and pulling her closer to him.

"Good morning, Count." she responded with grogginess in her voice.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

MC nodded.

"I'm glad." Lucio softly kissed her on the forehead "It sounds like you and Valerius were having fun last night."

MC's face drooped as she avoided eye contact with Lucio. She hadn't even taken into consideration how loud her and Valerius probably were last night, at least at the start of it all, Valerius _did_ tell her to shut her mouth some time into it "Ex-excuse me?" she said, trying to sound innocent.

"And you didn't even invite me to join in on the fun. How rude of the both of you."

MC gaped a little at Lucio before the heat rising to her cheeks made her put her head back down again.

Lucio chuckled "You're too cute for me to get mad at so soon. Perhaps you can make it up to me."

"And how would I do that?"

Lucio grabbed MC by the chin and made her look up at him. He examined her "You're glistening with sweat and your hair's sticking to your face and neck. Come take a bath with me, help you freshen up for the day."

MC knew this was just Lucio's plan to lure her away from Valerius and have her all to himself at least for the morning. She wasn't upset with this though.

"Okay." she said in a soft voice.

Lucio bared a sly smile to her "Excellent. Come with me.

Lucio led MC down the hall and into a large room with double doors. The inside of the room was magnificently pleasant looking. The aroma of different perfumes and the heat of the bathwater evaporating into the air alone was enough to relax MC. The great bath that sat in the middle of the room had rose petals and camellia's floating atop the water. The absolute moment the door shut behind them, Lucio couldn't take his hands off of MC. He wasn't even keen to work his way up and tease MC a bit. His hands groped her breasts through her robes and he planted butterfly kisses on her neck, until they turned to nibbles, and eventually bites that were forceful enough to leave temporary marks but not break the skin. He growled softly as continued to leave marks on her shoulders "Valerius was good to you last night, wasn't he?" his voice was gruff, almost intimidating "Well I can be better." the threat in his voice made MC's insides spark with arousal. 

Lucio guided MC into the bath, telling her not to take her robes off just yet. He quickly disposed himself of his boots and pants, not wearing anything else underneath. It was a lovely sight to see. MC hadn't seen Valerius's member the night they had sex since the room was completely dark so it would be impossible for her to compare Lucio and Valerius. Lucio's smug expression gave MC the impression that he was proud of his size, it certainly wasn't small but it wasn't the biggest one out there, his ego probably made him think it was though. MC didn't care, she just wanted him in the bath now. She pushed herself to the edge of the bath, nearly falling over and tugged at Lucio's arm, beckoning him to come into the bath.

"Needy this morning, aren't we?" he said snatching his arm away from MC and slowly stepping into the bath, "That's okay," he said, briskly discarding MC of her robes and throwing them on the floor, picking her up with ease and placing her onto his lap just mere centimeters away from the thing she craved most "I don't like waiting, myself." Lucio pulled MC into a heated kiss, she hadn't even said a single word to him since he brought her in here. His lips were a bit cool but soft. She could tell Lucio loved to bite, a lot. Not even a minute into the kiss and he was already tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth. Hands roamed all over MC's back and down to her ass, squeezing it tightly.

"Oh love." Lucio moaned into the kiss.

MC was getting more and more hot the more they kissed. She needed to satisfy herself. Slowly, almost unnoticeable, she began to rub herself on Lucio's shaven thigh. The skin was smooth and the more she rubbed herself on it, the more slick it became.

Lucio pulled away from the kiss and gave MC a devious smirk "Did I say my little doll could pleasure herself on my thigh?"

MC shook her head, still rubbing herself on him, the feeling was just too good to stop.

"It's my job to do that, love."Lucio pried MC off of his thigh and she whined for him to put her back. He snuggled MC closer to him until they were touching chests. He grabbed hold of his aching member and slowly lowered MC on it. She tensed, not expecting to be penetrated after only a few minutes of kissing "Relax, doll." Lucio kissed the back of MC's ear as she fully sat down onto him. She let out a moan of relief that made Lucio's dick twitch inside of her. He dug his fingers into her hips, enjoying the tightness and wetness. He lifted her up and down until she got the message to start riding him. Lucio sat back and enjoyed the show, taking note of every movement MC made. Her breasts bouncing up and down, her hands clutching his toned chest, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as short and sweet moans escaped her lips. The feeling of her pussy stroking his dick. Thinking about it too much would've made Lucio cum too early. He grabbed MC by the arms and pulled her to wrap her arms around his neck and she rested her head in the crook of his neck. Her moans sent delightful vibrations into his skin. She wanted more, needed more if Lucio was gonna let her cum. She grabbed Lucio's right hand, trailing it down to the immense heat in between her legs. His fingers rubbed small and quick circles on her clit. He brought his other hand up to fondle her breast, making her choke on her moans every time he tugged on her nipple. This was all too much for MC, she was so close.

The butterflies in her stomach went from fluttering softly to spasming all over the place as her climax drew closer and closer. Her nails dug into the top of Lucio's back as she bounced on his dick faster and faster. Her moans quickened, her grip tightened, her walss clenched before she clawed her nails all the way down Lucio's back, turning the skin red and making it burn, yelping his name as she rode out her high all over him, her eyes squeezed themselves shut as she collapsed onto Lucio's slick chest, breathing heavily.

Lucio grabbed MC by the hair and made him look up at her, her exhausted face putting a smile to his "My turn."

Lucio flipped MC so that she was now bending over the edge of the tub, her ass facing Lucio. Without even letting MC catch her breath, he began to mercilessly pound into her, their wet skin clapping loudly with every thrust. Lucio's moaning and grunting was now visibly heard by MC, and he didn't care who else could hear, he'd shout MC's name as loud as he could with the immense pleasure she was giving him right now. Lucio didn't last long before his thrusts became more sloppy and uneven. Soon enough, beads of cum were exploding inside of MC as beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. MC yelped at the sudden explosion, until her yelping turned into moans on relief. Lucio rested himself on top of MC as he regained his breath. MC brought a hand up to stroke his damp hair. Lucio grabbed her hand and put it to his lips, kissing all the way up to her shoulder, wanting to give every inch of her body as much love as possible.

"Love," he panted, still out of breath "let me wash you. Please."

MC was a bit shocked that Lucio wasn't ordering her to help him wash him instead, she was his servant after all.

"Oh, okay." MC straddled Lucio's waist as she sat herself in his lap once again. The rest of the bath was therapeutic for the both of them. Lucio massaging every part of her body as she drifted her eyes shut and daydreamed on Lucio's shoulder, gliding her fingers up and down his back while the hot water ran down hers. Lucio whispering sweet nothings in her ear almost made her fall asleep right then and there. If it wasn't for the sound and sight of black and gold high heels making their way to the other side of the bathroom door, MC would've drifted from reality entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like i wrote this chapter W A Y more detailed than Valerius' smut chapter and now i feel bad that i didn't write enough for Val :( more smut opportunities in the future of this fic will let me make up for it


End file.
